Here In Your Arms
by FireGirl09
Summary: Booth really wants to read Bones' new book before it comes out, but Bones won't let him so Booth goes behind her back and reads it anyway. He realizes that he is portrayed as one of the main characters, the one who sleeps with the character based on Bones
1. Sneaking Past Bones

This is my first Bones fic and I promise it will get better. Just an idea I had for a story. So please read and leave a review!

Oh, and by the way, I _don't _own Bones no matter how much I wish I did. Because if I did own Bones, then Booth and Tempe would DEFINATELY be together.

BOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONES

"Come on, Bones!" Booth whined as they entered her office, he a few steps behind her.

"No!" she cried, slamming her books and files down on her desk before turning around to face him. "You can wait just like everyone else!"

"Bones...," he said, a small smile playing across his lips. He was turning on his charm and even he was surprised that it sometimes worked on Bones...sometimes.

"No!" She was yelling extremely loud by now. People who were passing by slowed and a few even stopped to listen. "You're not reading my manuscript! You can wait until the book is released in a few months. I'll even sign it for you if you want," she said off handedly. "Now if want some answers on our case then leave me alone so I can work." She pushed past him, exiting her office. The small crowd of people quickly vanished at the sight of her.

Booth sighed as he walked around to the other side of her desk. He sat down in her comfortable chair and crossed one leg over the other, trying to relax. It was only then that he spotted a large stack of paper to his left on the cluttered desk. He smiled to himself and quickly pulled it towards him. It was a full copy of the manuscript he had been trying to convince Bones to let him read for months now. Although he was not an avid reader, he did enjoy a good mystery novel every now and again.

He opened to the first page and read the title and all that other junk. He turned the page and was a bit surprised to see that Bones had dedicated this, her third novel, to him as well. Booth smiled again and began to quickly read the manuscript. He managed to get to chapter five before Bones paged him to the platform to reveal evidence to him that she had collected and analyzed.

Booth pondered what he had read so far on his short walk to where the skeleton and Bones were. So far there was the main character, the forensic anthropologist, Katie McCully, and her FBI partner, Camen Tyler. They had been called out to investigate a body found in a shallow grave at the edge of a graveyard. It goes on to describe McCully: a brilliant young woman with ambition and fair looks; it then goes into mass detail about Tyler: a handsome, ex-Navy Seal who is known for his late nights out on the town with the women of his choice. McCully and Tyler were just recently paired together as partners and became instant friends.

So McCully takes the bones back to her lab and finds evidence that the girl, age 8-9, had been being abused for some time. She has healed fractures all over her face and recent fractures on her arms and multiple broken ribs. "Do you think she was being sexually abused?" Tyler asked, examining the bones for himself.

"I can't conclude that anything of the sort happened to this girl," McCully had answered, watching Tyler closely.

"In my opinion, I don't think it was about sex or even rape. You said most of fractures occurred around the same time and could even be from one beating?" he asked.

"Well there is evidence to suggest that she was beaten on multiple occasions, and that when she was beaten, she sustained a large number of injuries," McCully reported.

Tyler paused for a moment before he spoke again, "Rage beatings," he finally said. "I think this child was beaten out of rage rather than for simply doing something wrong or for being bad. If I am correct then it wasn't about sex as all."

Booth couldn't help but think that Tyler was his character. Could it be possible that Bones had created Camen Tyler after him? Of course Katie McCully was Bones, there was no question there, but the more Booth thought of the relationship Tyler and McCully had, it reminded him more of Bones and himself.

"About time," he heard Bones' voice. He had arrived to the area where all of the squints were.

"Sorry, I was taking a nap in you office," he smiled as he leaned forward to examine the bones of the male they were studying.

"Anyway," Bones said, placing herself close to him, maybe just a bit closer than she usually did? "Angela's drawn a composite of what he may have looked like and we're running it through the database now, we'll know more later. For now all I can say is that it appears he was stabbed in the chest with a large knife. A large chopping knife is what the markings appear to be from but I can't be sure until Zack analyzes the cut marks on the ribs."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said, leaning toward her a bit, pretending to be having a closer look at the ribs when he was really seeing how close he could get to her before she moved away.

"We'll know more tomorrow," she told him, making no effort to move away from him.

"You're not working tonight?" he asked, confused.

She looked over at him with a slightly confused expression. "Did you forget?" she asked.

"Forget what?"

"That you're supposed to come over tonight? You were going to force me to watch this movie about Caribbean Pirates or something; not to mention you promised to make dinner," she told him with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh yeah! No, I didn't forget. I already rented the two movies and I was just going to stop and pick up some Chinese food for us. Is that OK?" He was telling the truth. He hadn't forgotten: he _had _rented the movies, he_ was_ planning on picking up some Chinese food, and he _was _looking forward to the evening alone in Bones' dark living room, curled up with her on her couch... They had been planning this movie night for a week now. Bones had finally cracked and bought a TV and DVD/VCR player. Booth hadn't been over to her apartment since she had gotten the TV and couldn't wait to spend the evening with her.

"That's fine. I'll see you at 6:30 then."

BOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONESBOOTHBONES

So what did you think of the first chapter? I know my writing is plain, but I don't have a beta, and if there are any spelling mistakes, I am REALLY sorry. Microsoft is not working on my computer AGAIN!

OK, so please leave a review, bad or good I don't care. Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Angela's Point Of View

Okay, first of all I would like to apologize for not posting in like months. I've currently been having major problems in high school but now that the school is nearly over I am starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Here is the next chapter to this story and I know it's short but another will be posted soon, I promise; and again, I'm really sorry about the delay!!!

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Angela had heard the argument Booth and Brennan had had earlier; well, she had heard OF it. She just so happened to be in her office when she overheard Hodgins and Zach talking to one another. "They were so hitting on each other!" Hodgins informed the young doctor happily.

"Hitting on each other? But they were standing a good three feet apart," Zach responded, obviously confused.

"I meant they were flirting," Hodgins recapped.

"They were not! Booth was simply asking if he could read Dr. Brennan's new book before it was available to the public."

"Yeah, Booth wanted to read her new book, but it was the way he asked and the way she said no that said they were flirting. You've got to learn how to read people."

"Hey guys!" Angela interrupted, eager to learn more about her friend's romantic engagements. "What happened between Booth and Tempe?"

"They were hitting on each other like two teenagers on Spring Break in the Bahamas," Hodgins informed her with a seductive grin playing across his lips.

"Oh My Gosh! This is sooo perfect!"

"How is Booth and Dr. Brennan becoming involved with one another a good thing? They work together; if they started dating they would have to stop being partners," Zach rationalized.

Angela sighed; sometimes Zach could be down right annoying. "We want Brennan and Booth to get together. They are like the most perfect couple ever!"

Zach just gave her an 'I don't think so' look. Hodgins and Angela just shook their heads as they walked away towards the Platform to join Brennan.

Angela nudged Hodgins as Booth appeared beside of Brennan on the Platform. "About time!" Brennan complained.

"Sorry, I was taking a nap in your office," Booth responded, giving Brennan a smile which she returned reluctantly.

Angela watched as her friend moved towards Booth. She was defiantly standing about a foot closer to him than she needed to be. "Anyway, Angela's drawn a composite of what he may have looked like and we're running it through the database now; we'll know more later. For now all I can say is that it appears he was stabbed in the chest with a large knife. A large chopping knife is what the markings appear to be from but I can't be sure until Zack analysis the cut marks on the ribs."

"Thanks, Bones." Booth leaned in so close his face was nearly brushing against Brennan's abdomen; Brennan didn't even flinch. So there was something between them...?

"We'll know more tomorrow."

"You're not working tonight?" Booth asked, confused.

Angela watched as Brennan gave him an odd look. "Did you forget?" she asked.

"Forget what?"

"That you're supposed to come over tonight? You were going to force me to watch this movie about Caribbean Pirates or something; not to mention you promised to make dinner," she told him with a slight smile on her face.

'OH MY GOD!!!' Angela thought. They were going out on a date! Or staying in for a date. However it was worded, they were defiantly doing something that qualified as a date!

"Oh yeah! No, I didn't forget. I already rented the two movies and I was just going to stop and pick up some Chinese food for us. Is that OK?"

"That's fine. I'll see you at 6:30 then."

Angela knew she had to get the details from Brennan. Hell, she had to talk to her before the date so that she could give her a few pointers.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Okay, so what did you think? I'd love to know. It only takes a few seconds to send a review and anyone who's ever posted a story knows how great it feels to get reviews.


	3. Two Opinions For The Price Of One

Here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy!

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth did not leave the lab and return to his office back at the FBI Building. Instead, he doubled back to Bones' office. He managed to read another 5 chapters before he knew he had better leave. It was lucky for him that he was a speed reader and he figured if he could sneak into Bones' office a few more times he could finish reading the manuscript.

Things had really been heating up in the book. McCully and Tyler had gone out to dinner after their long hours spent out in the field and in the lab. They didn't go anywhere up scale, just a small Italian restaurant on the other side of town. They drank wine and talked for a few hours. Tyler was dropping McCully off at her house when she invited him up for another drink. He agreed and after several bottles of wine they wound up in bed together.

Surprised was not the word Booth would have chosen to describe what he was feeling after he had read the steamy bedroom scene. He was so shocked that he accidentally read the section over again without even realizing it. Bones' characters in the story usually just had relationships with old friends or the occasional man she met while working a case, but never her partner, especially with a man portrayed as Booth.

Did this mean something? Was Bones in love with him? Did she want to have sex with him? Booth was so confused. He set the manuscript back onto the desk and stood to leave.

He had to make tonight extra special. Maybe if he got Bones all liquored up she would talk to him; really talk to him. What would he do if Bones really did care about him? Would he kiss her or just take it slow. He hadn't really thought of being with Bones before. Sure, he had feelings for her; feelings he kept bottled up inside. But sometimes, when he was with a woman, he secretly wished she were Bones. Bones was his partner, his best friend, one of his only friends.

He and Cam had broken up a while back. They had been having problems ever since he helped rescue Bones and Hodgins. Cam had seen the way he and Bones had clung to each other, the way they let their professional relations slip out the window and simply held each other for the longest time. Although things between them had begun to heat up when they were in Las Vegas on that case. They had easily fell into the role of boyfriend/girlfriend and even played the parts well. Booth had loved the way he was free to touch her and be with her all hours of the day. He loved sleeping beside of her at night and seeing her when she first woke up in the morning.

He had spent all of his time protecting her and making sure no harm came to her. He had threatened the leader of a Mexican gang when he put a hit out on her. He had come to rescue her when his FBI buddy had tried to kill her. He remembered how much pain he had been in but how good it felt to have her safe in his arms again.

And then he remembered how scared he had been when the Gravedigger had taken her. He couldn't help but think that she was dead when he first heard the Gravedigger's voice on his cell phone.

Why had the Gravedigger called him? Taking Hodgins had been an accident but why didn't he call Hodgins' family?

* * *

Brennan was filling out some paperwork on the platform when Angela appeared beside of her. "So," she said, smiling down at her best friend. 

"What?" Brennan, signing her name on the form for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sooo," Angela started out, "what's up with you and Booth?"

"Nothing is 'up' with us," Brennan replied, her index and middle finger on each of her hands to emphasize the word 'up'.

"But you're going on a date."

"It's not a date."

"Sure it is. You're going to eat, watch a movie together, alone, in the dark. How is that not a date?"

"You and Hodgins are spending way too much time together; his paranoia is beginning to rub off on you." Brennan stood, gathered the forms, and placed them in a folder that was sitting on the desk she was at.

"Brennan, let me recap for you. You and Booth have been planning this little get together for a while now. He is bring Chinese food to your place, you are going to eat it, watch some movies, and probably consume so alcohol. How is that not a date?"

"It just isn't," she replied. "It's me and Booth so it's not a date."

"Then what is it?"

"It's a meeting of two friends who simply wish to engage in conversation over dinner and a movie," she explained, walking back over to where the skeleton lie.

"That's the definition of a date!"

"You're making that up."

"So! You and Booth are meant to be together! I've even come up with some possibilities of what your children will look like," she replied off-handedly.

"First of all, you have way too much time on your hands; second of all, that's a bit creepy; third of all, I'm not having children; and last but certainly not least, Booth and I are not sleeping together!"

Angela smiled; Brennan could be really funny some of the time. "Sweetie, live a little," she said, taking her friend's hands in hers. "When Booth comes over tonight, wear you pajamas; you know, short shorts and a tank top. Also, when the movie starts, snuggle close to him so that if he wants to hold you then he'll know it's alight." Angela sighed, "And just have fun."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

So what did you think? Please leave a review!


	4. Bones Just Loves Suprises

Um, I didn't know that this chapter was this short until I uploaded it. Because it is so short I may post another chapter tonight. Hope you enjoy!

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

She had just stepped out of the shower when Booth arrived at 6:25. She quickly wrapped a towel around body and opened the door. "Hey," she said, moving aside to let him in. "I just got out of the shower."

"I can see that," he said, eying her from head to toe with a grin on his face.

"You're impossible," she declared, turning around, making her way towards her bedroom door.

"Don't you want to know what I brought you before you insult me?" he asked, pretending she had hurt his feelings.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why? What did you bring me?" she asked in a voice that suggested she really didn't care.

Although she never liked to admit it, Brennan loved receiving presents. "Just a little something. It can probably wait until you're dressed."

She whipped around, a grin on her lips. "Seeley Andrew Booth, you had better show me what you brought me before I unleash my martial art skills on you."

"I'd love to see you beat me up in that towel," he teased, receiving a light punch on the arm from the almost naked woman in front of him. "Fine, I give it!" He stepped outside of her apartment for a moment, returning with a box filled with Chinese food. "Lo Mien," he said, "your favorite."

Brennan smiled at her partner. He knew what type of food she liked, whether it be Chinese or Italian; he knew her favorite author and poet; her favorite piece of jewelry; he even knew her favorite bone in the human body: the left clavicle. "Thanks," she said in a soft voice, meeting his beautiful brown eyes.

"No problem," he replied in the same soft voice.

"I um, better go and get dressed," she said a moment later, breaking the connection between their eyes.

"I'll put the DVD in and get it ready."

"That'd be great."

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Okay, I know this chapter was short but I think it had spunk. What do you think?


	5. Caribbean Pirates Make For A Great Date

Okay, this chapter is a lot longer. This is what happened during their 'date'. Hope you enjoy!

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

Booth was a bit surprised about how nice Brenan's new TV was. It was one of those flat screen Sony TVs that looked more like the newer computer monitors than a TV. The screen was large, huge even. He also noted that she had hooked up her surround sound to the TV as well as her stereo system. Watch the Pirates of the Caribbean on this TV was going to be great.

After he slipped the DVD inside of the DVD player, he went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He grabbed plates and silverware and made Bones a plate of chicken lo mien with fried rice and an egg role; her favorite combination. He dimmed the lights and lit a few candles which was not unusual for him to do when he came over.

Bones emerged form her room a few minutes later dressed in short blue shorts and a tank top. Booth smiled; damn she was beautiful. Her hair had been pulled back, leaving her pale face flawless. Her blue eyes shined as she took in the sight of the room; her eyes brightened when she saw Booth carrying plates of food to the coffee table beside of the leather couch.

"You look nice," he greeted off-handedly.

"I look like I just crawled out of bed," she retorted, making herself comfortable in the middle of the couch.

"I know; you look nice." Booth settled himself down beside of her, handing her her plate of food. After a minute he spoke again, "Bones, you have to promise me that you won't try to rationalize anything in this movie. You just have to watch and try your best to understand the movie. Just accept what happens. OK?"

"Um, okay," she replied, a bit unsure. "I thought you said this movie was about pirates, what's not to get?"

"Well, it is about pirates but there are also some science fiction parts in it," he explained.

"Oh, I like some science fiction as long as people don't actually believe in it in real life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it interests me."

Booth smiled as he hit the play button and settled back against the couch.

A half an hour in to the movie and already Brennan had finished eating and was snuggled up against Booth. She would never admit it but the movie actually scared her a little. The part where the guy reaches in to Jack's prison cell and his hand turned to bone actually freaked her out a little. She did, however, enjoy the part where Jack saved Elizabeth and totally hitted on her.

The part where Elizabeth stabs the captain of the Black Pearl was totally unexpected, though. Booth felt Brennan jump a little as she snuggled closer against him. All of a sudden Elizabeth burst out of the cabin and was met with the sight of skeletonized men. "Wait!" Bones yelled. "That is totally not real! They couldn't still be alive! And even if they were still alive because of the 'curse' their bones could not support them like that!"

"Bones," Booth whined. "I thought you were going to keep your opinions to yourself until the end of the movie."

Brennan sighed. "Fine," she pouted.

By the end of the movie Brennan was pleased by the ending. Booth had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest. She was beginning to become sleepy as Booth got up to put in the next DVD.

"You up for another?" he asked.

Brennan yawned, pulling the blanked Booth had retrieved for them earlier during the first movie. "Sure," she smiled, cuddling against him as he sat back down beside of her.

"You've been working really hard lately," he commented as previews for movies played.

"We've had some pretty interesting cases recently," she commented.

"You need a vacation."

"Tell people to stop dying for about a month and I'll get right on that," she replied sarcastically.

Booth laughed, wrapping his arm back around her. "How about the Caribbean? It looks pretty awesome in the movie, huh?"

"It does look nice. It could be an interesting vacation spot." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing; everything's perfect," she replied contently as the movie began to play.

Within minutes Brennan's had stopped talking, her eye lids closed, and her breathing slowed. Booth could feel her heart beat against his chest as he held her close to him, enjoying the moment. Brennan was so beautiful, intelligent, misunderstood. Most people never gave her a second thought once they knew her profession or watched her work on a body. Bones could detach herself from the victim and crime; she did not allow her emotions to affect her work. He could tell it was hard for her; he had found her in her office crying many times. He and Angela were the only two people she ever opened up to. He had held her as she cried about her mother, her father, her brother, and anonymous victims who had suffered greatly.

She had helped him through difficult times as well. He had opened up to her about being a sniper in the army and about how it felt to watch a little boy spattered in his father's blood. She comforted him after he had killed someone, she told him that he had done the right thing. She never put much though in to psychology but she could read people, know when they were lying, know what they were feeling just by watching or talking to them. She could look at a person's bones and tell you a great deal of their life's story.

She stirred slightly against him, snuggling closer against his chest. 'So much for getting her drunk' he thought to himself. He had forgotten the alcohol on his way over and didn't want to spoil the evening by running out to get any. So what? They had had a nice, quiet evening. He would get her drunk another night. She needed to rest for now; she was over worked and it showed.

After turning the movie off he slipped off of the couch and as gently as he could, he picked his forensic anthropologist up off of her couch. She groaned softly, placing her arms around his neck. "Booth?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" he asked, carrying her toward her bedroom.

"Stay?" she asked, her eyes remaining closed.

"Why?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, nestling her head in to his neck. "Just stay. I sleep better when you're here."

Booth smiled to himself. Bones would never admit something like that when she was in her right mind. "Okay, I'll stay," he whispered, lying her on the side of her bed that he knew she liked to sleep on. He covered her with her down comforter and headed for the door, intent on sleeping on the couch.

"Stay," she mumbled.

"I am staying," he whispered back, not wanting to fully wake her.

"Stay here," she patted the side of the bed beside of her, her eyes still closed, "with me."

"Are you sure?" he asked, already making his way towards the bed.

"Uh-hum," she mumbled.

He slipped into the bed next to her. He moved close to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, knowing full well that they were both going to have to have the aquard first conversation in the morning over this.

Brennan's head found his shoulder; his other hand found her arm, stroking it lightly. "Good night," he whispered, kissing the top of her head as lightly as possible.

Brennan replied by placing her hand on the hand wrapped around her stomach.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

So what did you think? I'd love to know!


	6. Breaking and Entering

I know this chapter is short but a new one will be coming soon. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the new chapter. People's comments and ideas in reviews inspire me. Also, any mistakes are my backpack's fault because it decidedly to randomly throw itself on my glasses; can you believe that! Anyway, happy reading!

Disclaimer: It's depressing really, that I don't own Bones. Tear.

* * *

Morning light crept through the shades and spilled into the room. Two figures lay curled up together on the queen size bed. No one person would have given these two people a second glance, except for the people who knew them. This man and woman were not lovers or even a couple; they were partners who solved murders.

Angela Montenegro had not expected to find the scene that greeted her as she opened the door to her best friend's apartment. It was nearly noon on Saturday and Brennan was always awake by 9:00 O'clock. As she opened the door to the apartment with the key that she had had for over three years, she instantly knew something was different.

Making an initial observation of the room, she noted that the TV was off, but the DVD player was on; there were plates that had held food from the night before, sitting on the coffee table; a blanket lay crumbled on the couch; a man's belt and shoes lay beside of the couch; a few candles were scattered around the room on book shelves and tables, having burnt out hours previously.

"What the hell?" Angela questioned in a whisper. Immediately a thought struck her: it wasn't odd for Booth to sleep over at Brennan's, but he always slept in the guest bedroom or on the couch. Since he obviously was not occupying the couch, he must be in the guest bedroom.

She quickly moved down a hallway off of one side of the kitchen. After a quick sweep of the guest room, it was evident that Seeley Booth was not there; so where the hell was he? Another thought quickly appeared in the mind of Angela Montenegro: he and Brennan had…no, Brennan would never do that…or would she?

She raced on tiptoes to her friend's bedroom. The door was closed; no light filtered through the gap between the wooden floor and the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she opened the door silently. The room was dark, only illuminated by small rays of Saturday sunlight shining through between the gaps in the curtains that adorned the floor length windows of the master bedroom.

Lying curled up together on the bed was an extremely handsome FBI Agent and a forensic anthropologist, who just so happened to be partners. The white comforter was pulled up to their waists, revealing Booth's arm wrapped around Brennan's waist; her hand covered his. Her head rested on his shoulder, snuggled into his neck; his head was buried in her hair.

Angela's eyes grew large as she took in the scene in front of her. Both of her friends were fully clothed, so it was obvious that they had not _slept _together and yet they had _slept _together. Had they meant to fall asleep together like that, or had it just happened throughout the night? What surprised her most, however, was that Brennan was still asleep. The forensic anthropologist had never before slept an entire night through without at least one bad dream or being awaken in the middle of the night because she believed she had heard a noise in the other room. Was it actually remotely possible that with Booth's comforting arm around her that she could sleep the whole night through?

Stepping out of the room as silently as she had entered it, Angela removed herself from the apartment; her conversation about last night's events could wait until later.

* * *

So, um, yeah. That's the chapter. I know it's short but like I said before: The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post. Hope you enjoyed!!! 


	7. Morning After What?

My mom is letting me drive to school today; yeah! So I thought I'd post a chapter before I left this morning because now I can leave later. I am going to have to get a REALLY well paying job to be able to afford the gas, though. Anyway, here is the chapter, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

* * *

Something was wrong…no…different. Wrong was not the correct way to describe the way Temperance Brennan was currently feeling. She felt refreshed, rejuvenated, not bad at all. So why did something seem so different? She was just about to roll over to climb out of the comfort of her bed when she felt an arm pull her back in. What the hell? 

"Stay," she heard a voice mumbled in her ear.

Brennan instantly froze; who was in her bed? Immediately she jerked her head to the body lying beside of her. Her eyes met Booth's face and she breathed a sigh of relief; it was only Booth. Only Booth!! Why in the hell was Booth lying next to her in her own bed? Why was he lying next to her at all?!

After the initial shock worn off, Brennan hated to admit it, but she was comfortable next to Booth. His arm was draped protectively around her, keeping her close to him throughout the night. Had she even woken up during the night? No, she had not; she had slept all the way through the night for the first time since she was fifteen years old.

What was she going to say to him when he woke up? Would things be awkward?

Gently removing his arm from around her waist, she crawled from the bed and tiptoed to the door. Once she had reached the kitchen, she breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have to face Booth if she didn't want to. She could simply go to the lab, leaving a note that she had an emergency.

'Yeah, Brennan, skeletons that have been dead for centuries are real emergencies,' she thought. She couldn't lie and say that she had a case, Booth was her partner after all. Damn.

In the end she decided it would be better if she just waited for him to wake up. She made coffee and a bowl of cereal for herself. Only when she flipped the TV on to watch the news did she realize how late it was. It was nearly 1:00 O'clock! She had never slept that late before. Damn, she was supposed to meet Angela at the mall at 1:30; she'd have to cancel.

Picking up her house phone, she dialed Hodgin's number. "Hello?" Hodgins voice asked.

"Hodgins, it's Brennan. Is Angela there?"

"Um, I think she just got back, hold on." She could hear Hodgins get up from wherever he was sitting and make his way down what she assumed was a staircase. A minute later he handed the phone over to Angela.

"Hey Sweetie!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"I can't make our date at the mall," she explained.

"Oh, what not?" Angela asked this like she already knew the answer.

Was it possible that she knew? "I'm not feeling well," she explained.

"Is that all?" Angela had to get Brennan to admit that she and Booth had slept together; well not _slept _together but she did want her to admit the fact that they had _slept _together.

"Why, is there something that you know that I should know as well?" Brennan pushed. How could Angela know?

"Fine, I admit it! I know that you and Booth slept together and I am sooooooo happy for the two of you!" she yelled into the phone.

"Booth and I did not sleep together!" Brennan retorted.

"Well I know you didn't have sex, but you still slept together and it still counts! You two looked so cute together!"

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"I came by to see how your date had gone, and when you didn't come to the door, I let myself in and-" Brennan cut her off.

"You know breaking and entering is a crime," she stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not breaking and entering when you have a key," Angela defended herself.

Suddenly Brennan felt an arm wrap around her waist. She jumped slightly but relaxed when she realized it was only Booth. "Morning," he said softly, noting that she was on the phone.

"Is that Booth?" Angela questioned.

An idea suddenly struck the forensic anthropologist. Angela had been trying to get her and Booth together for two years now; what would she do if she thought there was a relationship going on between them but could not confirm it. She would go insane! Perfect.

"Angela, can you hold on for a minute?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before she set the phone down on the table and motioned for Booth to follow her into the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I have to warn you that Angela came by this morning and saw us asleep together," she whispered quickly. "You know how nosy Angela can be. I want to play a little game that will drive her insane."

"Should I be scared?" Booth asked sarcastically.

"Oh, very much so Seeley Booth. Now, this is what we're going to do."

A minute later Brennan had reclaimed the phone. "Sorry about that Ange, Booth came in. So what were we talking about?" she asked easily.

"We were talking about Booth," the artist replied quickly, eager for more information about the two _friends_. "So what happened between you two last night?"

"Oh, you know, we watched movies and stuff," she explained easily. Booth stood beside of her, waiting for his que.

"Stuff?" Angela questioned.

"Yeah, you know. We just sort of hung out." Brennan motioned for Booth to make his move.

He moved forward. "Come on Bones, come back to bed," he said softly, his lips close up the mouth piece of the phone so it sounded like his mouth was close to her neck.

Angela's mouth dropped open. What the hell was going on? She heard her best friend giggle. Brennan giggled? "I'll be there in a moment," she heard Brennan whisper. A second later she was back on the line. "I have to go, Ange. I'll call you later."

The line went dead.

* * *

Ok, so what do you think? Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you people know who you are! You guys are awesome! Leave a review! I'll post again soon if I get some encouraging and inspiring reviews! 


	8. Too Close?

Okay, new chapter. By the way, I did get to school okay this morning. There were these darn birds that kept flying in front of my car; I didn't hit them, though; I swerved. Happy reading!

* * *

Booth burst out laughing as Brennan hung up. "Do you think she bought it?" he asked, attempting to catch his breath. 

"Definitely."

"That was great! We have to torment Angela more often!"

"You know that with Angela's big mouth, this is going to be all over the lab by Monday morning?" she asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Who cares? People already think we're sleeping together anyway," he divulged, placing himself a little to close to her on the couch for them to be _just_ partners.

"They do?" she questioned, obviously surprised.

"Yeah. Thanks to Angela, everyone at the Jeffersonian thinks we're together, and everyone at the FBI thinks we're together because of the way we act around one another," he explained.

"The way we act together?" she asked slowly, unsure about the phrase's meaning.

"Well, you know when I shot Agent Kenton and got you down from that hook? Well, Cullen questioned me the next day while I was still in the hospital about the way we acted towards each other. He asked if there was anything going on between us and I told him that there was nothing between us and that there never had been. I doubt that he believed me, though. He almost reassigned me, you know?"

"What!"

"Yeah, he thought we were becoming too close."

"Really? He thought that?"

"He was going to separate us until I explained that we solved murders by working closely together."

"He bought that?" It didn't sound like Cullen.

"Not exactly. After he didn't believe my bull shit answer, I asked him if he liked the fact that we solved murders. He said yes, of course. I then asked him if he really believed that you would still be willing to work with the FBI if they reassigned your partner. He thought about it, smiled, and then said that if he believed that there was anything between us again, then I would be reassigned, no questions asked."

"Cullen actually said that?" she questioned, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, he did. He also said that when we got married, he expected an invitation," he laughed.

Brennan joined in on the laughter, imagining the FBI director's face as he said that, patted Booth on the arm, and then left the room; it was pretty humorous. "I definitely can't believe he said that," she giggled.

"I know it's a bit unbelievable, but he actually thinks we're a great team and that we'd make an even better couple."

Brennan smiled; Booth knew how to make her smile. She sighed, "Well, I never pictured Cullen as the romantic type."

Booth gave a light chuckle. "If I were you, I'd keep that thought to myself."

"Maybe you're right." Brennan sighed again. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I'm supposed to take Parker to the park today but if you wanna hang out I'm sure-" Brennan cut him off.

"No. You're son is more important that us hanging out together," she replied automatically.

"We could, you know, do something together," he suggested off handedly.

She presented him with a questioning expression. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? Parker really likes you. He keeps asking me when you can come over for dinner," he explained shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders, a bit embarrassed.

"Okay."

"Really?" You don't mind spending time with Parker?"

"No. I like Parker; he's just like his dad," she smiled.

* * *

Okay, I have a question to ask. Would you like it if continued on with the story for a few more chapters and then have Booth go missing? Everyone believes him to be dead but Brennan won't give up. Should I include this idea in to this story or should I make it in to a different story? Let me know if you have an opinion. 

By the way; what did you think of this chapter?


	9. Pictures of Us

Ok, here is the next chapter; hope you enjoy!

Don't own Bones I'm sorry to say.

* * *

After a quick shower Brennan made her way along with booth to his SUV that was parked down on the street. The day was perfect: sunny, not too hot, not too cold; simply perfect. Booth climbed into the driver's seat, started the FBI standard issue vehicle, and began heading towards his house. The two partners sat in a comfortable silence; both content for some reason unknown by either.

While Booth grabbed a shower at his place, Brennan took to looking around. She had been in Booth's house multiple times before but she had never before taken the opportunity to look around a great deal. She started with the living room, looking over the pictures that adorned the mantle over the television. There were pictures of him as a child, smiling with only half a mouth full of teeth and an occasional busted lip or black eye. Brennan smiled; there was no doubt in her mind that Seeley Booth had not been the type of little boy who was in a fight.

Her eyes traveled across the mantle, occasionally glancing at certain pictures longer than others. There was one of him and Rebecca holding a tiny baby; one of Parker on his first day of school, his father standing beside of him protectively in one of his black suites and funny ties; one of him in a military dress uniform; and one of him with her.

Brennan's eyes stopped on that picture; it must have been taken my Angela. Booth stood beside of one of the stainless steel tables on the platform clad in black suit pants and a button down light blue shirt that was unbuttoned a few times at the top; she was wearing a lower cut top with low rider jeans. They must have been working late because there was no one else around and the skylights filtered through only darkness. Booth stood behind her as she belt over the table looking at a skull, her head raised, obviously having spotted the camera; Booth was smiling, looking down at his partner.

Brennan was bewildered by the picture. Why had Booth chosen this picture of them to display? Was it the only one he had of them together?

Brennan found the answer to her own question as she continued her cruise around the room. There was another one of them together sitting on the bookshelf. They were dressed much the same, sitting on her couch in her office together, talking. Damn, Angela was sneaky with a camera.

"Hey Bones! You ready to go?" Booth called out from his bedroom, startling her slightly.

"Um, yeah!" she replied, placing herself on his couch a second before he walked into the room, still buckling his belt around his faded, holey jeans; a black short sleeved Metallica shirt adorned his torso. She herself wore jeans and a red tank top, her hair up in a pony tail.

"Let's go," he said, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her from the house.

* * *

I know it's been a while since I last posted and I know that this chapter is short but I've been wondering where this story should go. Any suggestions? Let me know what you think! 


End file.
